


Just good buisness

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slave market, a bed slave, a unpleasant customer and a female voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just good buisness

Just good buisness

 

 

Well well, what do we have here? My men just brought me their latest bait, chained with durasteel: human male, age: 30 i guess, sandy hair, short beard, gray eyes, strong body. Some scars are visible on his chest, back and arms, small ones. And some small wounds. He wears a pale legins and brown boots with three buckles each. The rest of his clothes are lying on the floor in a pale, messed up pile behind him. But oh - what's that? A belt with some small pockets on it, a clip for a weapon... isn't that...?

"Where is the lightsaber?" 

"Locked up in the save, mylord" Dakar answered. 

"Why doesn't he were the collar yet?" 

"Harkor is on the way with it."

I nod. They brought me a jedi! Great job! And he's young enough and handsome, too. Oh i know where i'll sell him! 

"Good job guys! You, take care of his wounds, the rest of you, prepair for leaving the planet in 2 hours, we'll head for C'taron!"

 

We just reached C'taron. Nice planet, a bit sandy, but nice. Except the infrastructure! We landed on the only space port about 100 klicks off from the capitol. We must make the rest of the way on foot - or eopie. Dakar hat managed to get us enough eopies for all 27 man. The slaves of cause will walk. We ride in a long row, the slaves, all bound together with a long durasteel chain, are marching besides us. Most of them without shoes some of them even without clothes. But my most valuable one, the jedi wears a long cloke with a hood, protekting his precious skin from the  desert's sun. The slave market is in 5 days and i have no time for sunburns! That would lower his value! Oh when i think on how he will fill my pockets... such a good deal! The best in 10 years! 

Day three of our jurney, 5 of my 46 slaves already died under the sun of C'taron. And more will follow. The strong ones will survive and get a good price. My jedi, as i expected walks streight along. His head is hanging down, but his sholderd don't. I'm shure he is planing his escape while he scrutinizes the sand under his boots. Everytime a slave dies he looks up, sadness on his face. 

On the last day there are 30 slaves left. To bad, one of the more beautifull women collapsed this morning. I was sure she was strong enough, and she would have gotten a good price. She was the one walking in fron of my jewel, and when she fell he cought her. In his arms she bagged for water, but she wasn't able to get up again so she was left behind. And that was the first time i heard the voice of my enslaved jedi: "You can't just leave her behind! She's pregnant! I share my water with her! Please!" I had turned around, and i even thought about that: she managed nearly 90 klicks although she carried a baby... hm... But who am i to do what a slave asks me to do? So i kicked his head from behind an we continued riding.

We're arriving at the capitol C'taroc, a busy but beautiful city, build of marble and yellow sandstone, place of recidence of queen Garah. The smell of food is hovering around us, people with carts and eopies crossing our way to the market where i meet Egorath, my old friend and slave trader. After a big hello and how's buissnes i show him my goods. He will sell the slaves for me and get 10% of the proceeds.

One loock on my special offer and he shows his 200.000volt smile. He knows when a good deal is on the table.

An hour later my goods are placed on the podestal under a huge awning. It doesn't take long till the first people show their interesst on my slaves. But none of them seams to be wealthy enough to buy HIM. An hour befor dinnertime finally a huge man in expensive fabrics shows up on the platform. He walks over straight to the jedi. Egorath gives him a few moments to get a first glimpse of the objekt than starts to talk to the potential buyer. 

"As you see, honoured lord, this is a very precious objekt. Well educated, strong body, best age!" He points on the objekt, touches his hair and lifts his head up a bit. 

"I see only a head and a cloak, not very precious."

"Let me show you some more."

With that he pulled the cloak down. The jedi, only dressed with a loin cloth now, did not move at all. He looks delicious. Not that i'm interested in men, but after long years in my job i know what the ladys - and some gentleman want.

"I see, strong indeed!" The man walked around him, squeezed his arms, back and stomach, testing the muscles under the smoth skin. "How much?" He asks with a spark of desire in his eyes.

"15000 bregos, my lord." 

"15000? He's ten years to old, and all the scars... that would be a much too expensive bed slave! 2000!?!"

I smile at this! The jedi trembled a little at the word 'bedslave'. When i toled him his destiny earlier this day, he never thought about being shagged by a man. 

"Maybe you should test him a bit more, why don't you test him somewhere else." The hand of the costumer slided over the jedis back and than he grabed one of his buttocks and squeezed it. The almost naked man stayed calm but his eys were telling storys... poor guy, but its just good buisness.

"And by the way... " Ego was now whispering, "...he's a jedi" the man rose an eyebrow. "Ever touched a jedi's cock?" he asked with a dirty smile.

"10000"

"He's a virgin, remember that..." Egorath murmured in his ear.

He licked over his lips. With amusement i see the bulge in his breeches grow... Once again a hand glides over the naked skin. Over his stomach, down, down on the way to touch the jedi's...

"20000 bregos!"

 

TBC


End file.
